The Love flight
by flissy653
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, i hope you enjoy it. I am a massive httyd fan. Anyway, this is a Hicstrid story, it will included Heather and dagur and alvin in the furture and all the main characters. and this story will be before the httyd 2 movie.
1. Information

Hey guys this is my first story so don't judge, I hope u enjoy , please read the summary up the top and the story will be uploaded later today or tomorrow. See u soon guys


	2. Chapter 1 Son of a

Hey guys i hope you enjoy this story and anyway lets get on with the story

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

This is berk, this small Island may not look like much, but this Island is the best side of well... Anywhere. This is my village it has been here for 8 generations, and soon 9 when all the teens grow up. On Berk though there is one thing you should know, instead of having pets like dogs, cats and parrots, we have... Dragons!...

**End of POV:**

**3rd Person POV:**

Hiccup is walking through the village with his Dragon Toothless by his side. Today Him and the rest of the riders are going to be doing combat training, so if they are separated from their dragons they can fight without them. Hiccup and toothless finally reaches the Dragon Training Academy.

**Hiccups POV:**

"Well were here Bud..." I tell toothless just as we arrive at the academy " I can't believe i said yes to this" i say as we walk in. 3 years ago i met Toothless and together we showed people that dragons and vikings can live together. Everyone on Berk has a dragon, including Gobber and Goti, well, everyone except my dad. He hasn't found another dragon since Thornado. We all have been trying to find him another dragon, but he hasn't liked any other dragon we have shown him. " Hey Hiccup are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us so i can beat you." well guess you can guess who said that, yep Snotlout, he still calls me all the names and tries to hurt me, just like when we were kids. Snotlout hasn't changed one bit, well except he's gone from flirting with Astrid to flirting with Ruffnut. Then you have the twins, still the same, but they have matured a bit. Tuffnut has grow now and him and ruffnut is the 3rd tallest. Tuffnut also has dreadknots in his hair. Ruffnut still has her hair the same except it's longer now. Fishlegs is still the tallest he is also flirting ith ruffnut, because now she is apparnetly the only female left avaliable, which i don't get since Astrid is still avaliable. Anyway umm... Astrid has gotten even more beautiful, Hher face has fined out, she has her feminime curves. She is just beautiful.

**3rd Person POV:**

Hiccup joins, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs " Hey guys" Say Hiccup, " Hey Hiccup" says the gang. "What are Astrid and Ruffnut talking about?" asks Hiccup, " their having a girly talk" says Tuffnut rubbing his hands together. "about what?" Hiccup ask's confussed since Astrid and Ruffnut has never had a girly talk before, well none that he was aware of. " some la'd has asked Astrid parents for her hand, she's been freaking out all morning hoping her parents says no to it." Says Gobber answering Hiccup's question. "What!" says Hiccup. "Wow, looks like You and Astrid just weren't meant to be, Haha, Looks like your going to have to find someone else"Says Snotlout as him and Tuffnut starts Laughing. " But one question still remains who asked Astrid for her hand?" asks Fishlegs, "no one knows the only people who do know is Astrids parents and the guy who has asked for her hand, Her parents said they'll tell us after they discus if they'll say yes or no."

"Hey guys" says Ruffnut as she walks over. "Where did Astrid go?" ask's Hiccup, "Her parents just came with your dad, to tell them what they decised." Replies Ruffnut. " Whats my dad got to do with this?" asks Hiccup. "WHAT!" shrieks Astrid " THAT LOW LIFE SON OF A ..." "ASTRID, language" shrieks Astrid's mother. "Ahhhh!" screams Astrid as she run into the academy to Stormfly with tears down her cheeks, " ASTRID WAIT" screams Astrids dad as he, her mother and stiock run into the academy. Astrid jumps on Stormyfly and fly's past everyone and out to sea. " ASTRID YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" screams Astrids mother as she tries to run after Astrid, "WAIT!" says Stiock as he puts a hand on Astrids Mother , Philesa. " let her have time to cool off, she's upset and angry, she needs time alone." "Wait you accepted the offer!" exclaims Hiccup, " No Stiock wouldn't let us and well neither would my wife" Says Astrid Father, Phinn. " Of course im not going to let our ONLY DAUGHTER marry Dagur!" shrieks Philesa

"WHAT!" screams the gang including Gobber. "Dagur wants to marry Astrid?!" Hiccup asks in disbelief. "Yes..." says Stiock " He says if Astrid doesn't marry him he's going to attack Berk" says Stiock sadly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i'll see you guys soon bye, oh and dont forget to favourite, review and follow.


	3. Chapter 2 Hicstrid time

Hey guys i'm back it's summer holidays here in UK so 'm hopefully going to post daily, thanks Bewitched for the review, i wanted to do something different, something I haven't read before. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you tomorrow or Later today. Also can't wait in 6 or 7 hours getting the "need for speed" mvie and i'm so excited to get it, same with the sims 4. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, it does contain Hicstrid but not exacly smut or completely lovey dovey just yet.

* * *

**Astrid's POV:**

_I can't believe my father_, i think as I pace back and forth, _How could he even think of marrying me off to that...Uh!,_ I sit down and put my head in my hand's as I think back to the letter Dagur sent my parent's. My thoughts was disrupted by wings flapping as if a dragon is lading, and i know exactly who it was..., my theory was right as Hiccup sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug, as i hold onto his boar skin vest's. I cried into his knitted green shirt. Only one other person has seen me cry and thats Gobber, for as i was with him when Hiccup lost his foot, and when i was crying by his bedside table. Gobber's faithful though he won't tell a soul and neither will Hiccup. " So what do we do know" I ask Hiccup as my sobbing calmed down. " I don't know..." he said, "... But, I know one thing..." " Whats that" I ask. " I'm not letting him anyway near you or Berk"

* * *

Sorry it's short been busy, got a new fanfic going up you should check it out it's called "Need for speed 2" its the aftermath of the movie, just got the movie on dvd today, yeah I started writing this at 12am and now its 4:30 pm so yeah hope you enjoy that. See you soon bye!


End file.
